Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a prefabricated bamboo composite utility tunnel.
Description of the Related Art
Composite utility tunnels are widely used for laying municipal underground pipelines. Conventionally, the composite utility tunnels employ a reinforced concrete structure. They may be prefabricated or cast on-site. However, the conventional manufacturing process is laborious, costly, and relatively long, and the properties of the produced reinforced concrete structure leave much to be desired, especially in terms of leakage rates and ability to withstand tectonic movements.